Kai Kanako
Kai Kanako is an OC of Osaki-Suzuki of Deviantart. She is a student of Natsuhi Kururugi'' '' Background Kai was born 13 years before the start of the series to her parents on June 18th and from her 1rst birthday, she showed great promiss for being a ninja. A few years later she was accepted in to the acadamy and graduated at the age of 5. Kai spent 6 years training with her village elders learning her clan't jutsu before being put onto a squad. The two other genin that she was paired with were Emiko Narako and Coryn Tsuyaki with Natsuhi Kururugi as their teacher. Coryn and Emiko both though that Kai was a strange individual and left her alone mostly unless they were doing missions or training. When she turned 10 the Field Reasearch and Study division of her clan hired her as an apprentice and gave Kai her faithful half wolf Tsuyoi. Personality Kai is a strange woman. She prefers to be out in the forest rather than socalizing with others but she will be polite and not ignore others that want to talk. Kai is a smart person, she knows a lot about biology and learn about things easily. She is mature for her age and doesn't like doing childish things like daydreaming. Kai is kind and doesn't like it when people are rude to others. She is sensative to the moods of others and generaly does things not to upset people. Kai is a woman who likes to keep her promises and is angry at herself is she breaks them. Appearance Kai is a taller than average woman. She has long jagged purple hair. Her eyes are square shapped, feral in apperance and golden in color. Kai has two brown angular stripes on her cheeks, one on either cheek. She has a smaller bust size and has thin strappy muscles. Genin outfit: She wraps her torso from her shoulders down to her waist and wears a bolero length bright green jacket with one long sleeve and one short sleeve. On her right arm she wears a fishnet sleeve that runs from the bottom of her short sleeve to her elbow. She wears a purple belt around her waist. Her Hite-ate is worn on her forehead. She wears fingerless purple gloves. Kai wears a short bright green skirt with two black leather straps around the top to help keep in place. She wears purple leg warmers to help hide the leg wraps. Her zori are bright green. Chunnin outfit: The same as her genin outfit but with a vest. Jounin outfit: She wears a long bright green coat with long sleeves and a zipper down the middle. Her hite-ate is now around her neck. She wrapps her hands up to her wrist. Kai has a sling for a long scroll she carries her supplies for poisions and such in; it goes from her left shoulder to her hip, it is purple. She wears a thin bright green belt around her waist to hold her sling down when she doesn't have her scroll. She wears long purple pants and bright green zori that now have a slight heel to them. Abilities Kai uses a few powerful jutsu but utilizes her clan's poisons, taijutsu and senbon to fight. She is adept at earth and water jutsus and with taijutsu. Her main weekness is genjutsu and clone jutsus. Murasaki-Ryu: Her clan's taijutsu fighting style. It is remaniscant of gental fist and utilizes kicks and poisoned senbon/needles. Murasaki Doku: Mi, Uma It uses minimal chakra to create small poison spikes of earth in the ground. If it grazes anyone, they become poisoned with a week poison that makes them woozy and slowly loose their vision over a course of 2 weeks. Doku o Owari: Hitsuji, Saru, Tori It uses a lot of chakra to disperse the clan's strongest poison in the air as inhaleable water dropplets; they hang in the air for up to 10 minutes before disperssing. This jutsu is used in a no-win situation becuase it is easy to inhale the dropplets youself. The poison will take hold with in two minutes time, it begins to rot their nervous system, it makes the lungs and stomach swell uncontrolably, it gives you nightmareish delusions: driving you mad until you want to kill yourself. Kekkei Genkai The only ability is faster chakra regeneration. Status Part I Her story starts around a month or two befor the chunnin exams. After a two years of training as a gennin with her teammates, Natsuhi Kururugi decided to let her students take the chunning exams. Kai was thrilled and began working on a new jutsu, Murasaki Doku. She did well during the exams and was premoted to chunnin just a month before her 14th birthday. After the exams, Kai and the rest of her team stayed in Konoha to help rebuild. Natsuhi talked to all of her students and asked them if they wanted to stay in Konoha or if they wanted to go back to Yumakure. She decided to stay but continue with her clan's studies; Kai began taking biological surveys of the forests around Konoha with permission from the village. When Tsunade becomes Hokage, she begin's to travel back and forth from Konoha to Yumakure. When Naruto leaves to train with Jiraya, she is in Yumakure. Part II During this time Kai becomes a Jounin and is living half of the year in Konoha and half of the year in Yumakure. During the Gaara rescue arc, she is in Yumakure helping to develop a new poison that can be used to make someone pass out and go into a coma untill re-awoken with the antidote. Kai travels to the sand village after hearing what happened to Gaara, she meets up with Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Natsuhi and Coryn. They manage to rescue Gaara and she goes back to Konoha at request of Tsunade. During most of the rest of this arc, she is in Yumakure developing new poisons to help with dealing with the Akatsuki. Trivia * Kai's favorite food is fungus', particilarlly mushrooms. * Kai's least favorite food is fish * Kai cannot swim and is afraid of drowning * Kai has a pet half wolf named Tsuyoi who she doesn't fight with but uses as an aid when she is gathering in the forest * Kai is afraid tentacles and anything to do with them; she has the occasional nightmare where she is being choked by milions of them * Kai has built up an immunity to many of the worlds poisionous plant and animal life * Kai has a "tree house" in Yumakure that she uses when gathering materials for her clan, she even sleeps in a hammoc there if she needs to Reference Her picture was drawn by the very talented Ayumu16 from deviantart, go check her out! Category:DRAFT